kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is a Game Boy Advance sequel to Kingdom Hearts. It was published by Square Enix and developed by Jupiter, and was released in 2004. It is the second game of the series & the third game of the timeline after Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy walk down a long path that seemingly goes nowhere. They see Pluto and start to follow him. He leads them to two paths. While deciding which path to take, a mysterious man in a black cloak approaches Sora and speaks to Sora, but at that moment his words are incomprehensible. The path then becomes one and it leads them to Castle Oblivion. The cloaked man appears as they enter the castle and gives them a card. They use the card to proceed through the castle. The first world they go to is Traverse Town, where they discover that Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid have forgotten all about them, yet they strangely remember Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's names, where Yuffie comments, "You're not in my memory, but my heart remembers you." After Leon gives Sora a tutorial on fighting, they leave Traverse Town. The man appears once more after they arrive on the next floor. Another cloaked man appears and introduces himself as Axel. Sora battles him and when defeated, Axel gives you more cards, disappearing soon after. Sora, Donald, and Goofy go through each floor, experiencing their memories, among the castle floors. They start to lose their memories. A Nobody named Naminé begins to replace memories of Kairi with fake ones of herself. It turns out she is good and is manipulating his memories under the orders of the head of the castle, Marluxia. This escalates to a final battle in the end, for Sora's life, and Naminé's freedom. Meanwhile, Riku awakens down in the castle, and as he goes up the basement levels of Castle Oblivion, he must take control of the inner darkness inside of him, dealing with Xehanort's Heartless, the Riku Replica, and three members of Organization XIII, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, along the way. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories follows a totally new battle system as well as gameplay. The battle system now revolves around Sora's memories, represented as cards. Using these cards is the only way to attack. Map Cards are used to create rooms on each floor of the castle. What appears in each room depends on what card was used to generate that room. To obtain a map card you must defeat Heartless. Some map cards can only be obtained after getting further into the story for each of the different worlds. Card System Card Types *Attack Cards - The most common way to attack, as the name suggests. These are depicted by different types of Keyblades and have red borders. *Magic Cards - Unleashes magic spells, such as Fire, Cure, Gravity, etc. These have blue borders. *Item Cards - Used to restore Attack cards or Magic cards with Potions or Ethers, respectively. These can only be used once per battle, and have green borders Special Cards There are two types of cards that are different from the other cards in battle: *Friend Cards - Appear in the battlefield at certain times for pickup and can summon an ally to help fight. These have green borders, like Item cards. *Enemy Cards - Based off of enemies or bosses and can temporarily give Sora (or Riku) better offensive or defensive capabilities. These have black borders, and cannot be used in sleights. *Trick Cards - Trick cards only appear during certain boss battles. Unique attributes of these cards is that they are always green, the card value is always 0, and the picture on the card is a green Mickey Mouse insignia, like the keychain attached to the Kingdom Key. When used, the colors on the screen inverse, and the boss is either stunned, or the battle area changes allowing you to gain the upper hand. Standard Uses Each card has a number from 0 to 9. This is known as Card Value. When a card is played against the enemy's card, the card with the lower value "Breaks" and is discarded. This leaves enemies vulnerable for a few seconds. Cards with a value of 0 can break any attack, but can be broken by any card if played too early. Sleight Main article: Sleight A special ability that can be either learned from leveling up, or obtaining them from boss fights or chests. Some sleight examples are: Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, and Ars Acarnum. Some of these sleights did not appear in KH1, such as Fire (Bizzard,Thunder) Raid, Homing Fira (Blizzara,Thundara), etc., as well as some friend sleights, such as Blazing Donald. Further sleights were added to Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories as well. For more info on the game, search it in this wiki. For more info on sleights click the link above. Combining Cards Cards can be combined into sets of three, not only creating a higher value combo that is more difficult to break, but is also essential in activating sleights. The cost of combining cards is that the first card used in the combo cannot be reloaded when the deck is reloaded, although certain items, such as Elixir and Megalixir, can reload any unreloadable cards. Sora's Gameplay Sora can use any available card to create up to three decks as long as there is at least one Attack card in his deck and you don't exceed his Card Point (CP) limit. During Level Up's Sora can increase his CP, in addition to obtaining more HP and new sleights at certain times. Other than using Attack, Magic/Summon, and Items cards, Sora can also use Premium cards, which are special Attack or Magic cards. These cards do not require as much CP to equip although they can become unreloadable cards when used, with the minor exception as the second or third card in a combo. Other than using Moogle shops to obtain additional cards, Sora can also collect cards by smashing or jumping on objects, occasionally making a random card appear. There are certain cases where Sora has to earn the card through the storyline first before it becomes available in a Moogle Shop. Worlds *Castle Oblivion: Bosses: Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Riku, Lexaeus, Xehanort's Heartless, Vexen. *Traverse Town: Boss: Guard Armor. *Wonderland: Bosses: Card Soldiers, Trickmaster. *Olympus Coliseum: Bosses: Cloud Strife, Hades. *Agrabah: Boss: Jafar. *Hollow Bastion: Boss: Maleficent. *Halloween Town: Boss: Oogie Boogie. *Monstro: Boss: Parasite Cage. *Destiny Islands: Bosses: Darkside , Zexion (Re:Chain of Memories only). *Neverland: Boss: Captain Hook. *Atlantica: Boss: Ursula. *Twilight Town: Bosses: Vexen, Riku Replica (Re:Chain of Memories only) Reverse/Rebirth Mode After completing the game as Sora, a new challenge arises. Reverse/Rebirth mode follows Riku as he climbs the basements of Castle Oblivion. Riku's deck cannot be changed, however, it changes automatically as time goes on. Riku does not need as much time to reload his deck. Certain enemy cards are only available to Riku, and then unlocked for Sora after completing the game with Riku. Riku can only keep the enemy cards that are based off of the bosses after winning them during battle, the others are available in one world only. Info Instead of leveling up HP, CP or sleights, when Riku levels up, he can increase HP, AP (Attack Power), or DP (Dark Points). After Xehanort's Heartless (who is still alive) tempts the darkness in Riku's heart Riku can use his dark powers during battle. These powers are triggered by taking damage or breaking his opponent's cards, when the Dark Points exceed 30 or above, Riku will automatically go into Dark Mode. In Dark Mode, Riku can use 3 powerful sleights exclusive to his Dark Mode: Dark Aura, Dark Firaga, and Dark Break (These attacks were used by the Riku Replica in Sora's story.) How long Dark Mode lasts depends on how much DP he has. Riku does not have access to any of the friend cards that Sora had. Instead, he has King Mickey as his friend card. Using Mickey heals Riku, reloads the deck, and stuns enemies for a few seconds. Using more Mickey cards at once increases the power of this attack. Because of his inability of using magic cards Riku cannot heal as easily during battle limiting it to the Oogie Boogie and Search Ghost Enemy cards in addition to Mickey Mouse. Bosses exclusive to Riku's story are: Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xehanort's Heartless. Remake Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories was a Playstation 2 remake released in a package along with Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The game featured 3-D graphics and voice-acting, along with all-new cards and cutscenes. It was released in North America on the 2nd of December, 2008. Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, when Jiminy declares that all the pages in his journal were erased and that each page is blank, if players look closely, there is an entire page filled with random scribbles that represent words. Category:Games